thepurplezombiefandomcom-20200215-history
Noctis
"Zombies! I have an ingenious plan to destroy those filthy weeds" '''- Noctis, Many occassions Noctis is the Primary Antagonist of the PvZ Plush series. He wants world domination by obtaining the gem of the underneath Appearance Noctis has black skin, with a rectangular body shape and white eyes. He has long arms and legs. History '''1993 Noctis got into trouble with the Ender dragon, since he dropped his money into a bottomless void, this made the dragon give him a few years to repay to debt, or Noctis would die. This prompted him to go after the gem of the underneath, as it could summon an army to combat the mighty dragon Prior to meeting the Zombies At some point Noctis met creeps, who helped him try to obtain the gem of the underneath, He also met woody, and tried to obtain it many times but failed Personality Noctis is very arrogant, and always blames someone else for his failures (Usually Purple or Creeps) He also contradicts himself often, and throws tantrums when things don't go his way. He says the names wrong of people he does not like, such as calling Purple, Porphyria. He claims to be evil though he is easily manipulated by people like Osseuss. He also has a gambling addiction, resulting in him getting in trouble with the ender dragon Quotes "Thats No excuse" "This is all your fault" "SILENCE!" "You will become my sla- er workers, (Who don't get paid)" "What are these things anyway" "I only say the names of people I like" "WHAAAAAAAAAAA-" "Negative? I'll show you negative, Pickle, get the shock helmet" "Filthy weeds" "A dinosaur? What are you going to do with that, annoy creationists?" "Are you coming on to me? Because if that's the case, I would like you to know I have no interest in irregular shapes such as yourself" "Zombies! I have an ingenious plan to destroy those flithy weeds!" "By placing down this cardboard box, I have successfully created a conference room" "Zombies, I have a plan involving a large container of shampoo and a spoon" "Age is just a number crumpet, a very small number in this case... But a number nonetheless" Episode Appearances The Awakening Noctis releases the zombies, commanding them to go destroy woody, and get the gem of the underneath Floral Assault Noctis, in anger, throws his newly found staff at Purple, ordering him and the zombies to go fetch it Perplexing Pikmin Noctis orders Pikky to attack the plants Lights Out Noctis gets impatient waiting for the plants to lose their energy Fear of the Dragon Noctis is attacked by the ender dragon, to whom he owes money. He asks woody for assistance, to which he is hesitant to accept. The two, Purple, Duckus and Creeps then destroy the Ender dragon Wacky Weaponry Noctis was the one to suggest that the zombies use ordinary household objects on the plants Skullosal Scandal Noctis is tricked by Osseuss, and is almost left to die in the underneath until the zombies save him The Great and Powerful Yoshi Noctis admires Yoshi's underneathean heritage, and makes him the leader of the zombies temporarily Plants Versus the Education system Noctis is forced to send the zombies to jail or be sent to prison Stop the bass Noctis is captured by a malfunctioning Headphoneless robot, and sings to try get it to explode, to which everyone tells him not to Zombies on Strike Noctis uncovers an infinity gauntlet, and threatens to wipe out half the life in the universe to have a chance of destroying the plants Christmas tree Caper Noctis is sent to the Overneath along with some over characters, and battles Woody there Piranha on Plant Noctis orders another attack on the plants Bad Deal Noctis blames Purple for the release of Winter melon from his seed packet Full Metal Dino Noctis questions the function of the extinct Mama Z Mama Z flirts with Noctis, to which he says he's holding out for a real cuboid Screwing with Space-Time Noctis is thrilled at the fact that Creeps can go back in time to stop the plants from existing Root Tubers Noctis orders the zombies to create youtube videos, in order to get money, but they only earn 5p Arial Attack Noctis asks Redcoat to crash a satellite into the plant's base Relationships Creeps Creeps and Noctis are best buddies, though Noctis does not admit it, he really does care for Creeps. Though he does blame him for all his problems until they unleash the Zombies, and gets him to do stuff that he is too lazy to do Purple He dislikes purple since he indirectly released the plants from their seed packets, now he gets the blame for everything instead of creeps Duckus He says Duckus's name correctly since he was the only zombie to do any good, since he disabled Woody's cannon Woody Noctis despises woody, since he is the only thing standing between Noctis and the Gem of the underneath, he regularly insults him, calling him an ''"Inbred Redneck" '' Trivia * He calls his 'Homeland' a 'Seething cesspool of screeching children' this is a reference to how Minecraft, the game in which he originates has a bad reputation for its fan-base consisting of little children * He and Creeps are both the second and third characters to appear in the series * He does not teleport like endermen do in minecraft, this may be because it would create lots of plot holes * Noctis means 'Night' in latin * He is said to explode when in contact with water similar to how endermen are damaged when they touch water * His personality is based off Dr. Z from dinosaur king * He had a mental breakdown over the fact that he is in a youtube series * It is revealed that Noctis' middle name is 'Terry' In episode 28 A Prickly Presence by Creeps Category:Villains